Memoirs of Babylon 5
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A young officer writes her Memoirs of her time on Babylon 5. From her first day on the job, too her eventual departure many years later.


_Memoirs of Babylon 5_

It was the Dawn of a New age of mankind, with the birth of the Interstellar Alliance years ago and the creation of the new Ranger Fleet being designed by the Earth and the Minbari Governments and built in secret, hidden away from the prying eyes of the enemies and allies of the Interstellar Alliance. Since it's purchase by the Alliance many years ago, the large cylindrical and legendary space station known as '_Babylon 5_' Rotated slowly in the darkness in the geosynchronous orbit over the planet below, with most of the old Command Staff gone on too other things one person was left behind, one person who had sat back and watched all of the good times and the bad times. Officers came and went yet for what it was worth this one strange little woman was always on the scene during every engagement and every and crisis and the only officer who's military career from the academy had begun the day the vast station had first opened it's huge bay doors for the first time.

Silently she sat writing with an old pen and paper her memoirs of her time on the station, she could remember the first time she stepped onto the vast space station, the smell of fresh paint and disinfectant washed over her as she nervously stepped off the shuttle. The hustle of the crowd was as intense as the odour as she was finally given her first assignment, she couldn't believe her luck as she looked down at her first orders, she was assigned too Command and Control. The one place that was to be the centre of activity for the station. Laughing too herself she picked up her bags and made her way threw the station and finally entered her assigned quarters yet too her shock and awe she had accidentally been assigned quarters in "_Green Sector_" and area of the station usually reserved for Diplomats, Command staff and other notable guests. Smiling she first entered her large quarters and looked around as she thought '_My good, This place is bigger then my apartment_' shaking off the feeling she finally found her way to "_Blue Sector_" and her post at Command and Control centre, slowly she was shown too her station where she would spend the most off her duty shift.

Her pen ran over the paper with expert timing as she began too remember two of her personal friends and the most unusual people too have entered the station in all the years she had been here. Ambassador Mollari and Ambassador, yet later Citizen G'Kar. He was a very large and intimidating Narn when she first met him, fear actually ran threw her as she looked up into his flame red eyes. Yet later after she had worked up the courage to speak too him, she had realised he was one of the most decent and honourable person she had met. Eventually even striking up a friendship with the large and powerful Narn, however one thing always stood out in her mind about the unusual Narn, something she could not put her finger on until she had heard Security Chief Garibaldi one day said he was '_A Little Like Elmer Fud_' Crazy but the kind of guy you have too like or he'll drive you nuts in the process of hating him.

Her other friend, perhaps everyone's friend at some point in the history of this most unusual place was Londo Mollari, the crazy Centauri Republic Ambassador who drank more then anyone she had known, yet enjoyed life with such a passion that he actually hated himself for it. Although she had few friends, he had less and always seemed too hate that about himself, yet as time went on it was as if he was falling into an abyss so deep the end was not in sight. Once over she had even tried too reach out too him to help him in some small way, yet all she got in return was an invitation too his bed for the weekend, although flattered at the invitation she had promptly turned him down graciously.

After he left the station to take up the mantle of Emperor of the vast Centauri Republic she felt a sense of loss as she did not have the chance too congratulate her friend on his new position nor have the chance too say goodbye, a loss she later rectified with a personal message sent too him weeks later yet she had no idea if he even received the message due to the state of affairs in the galaxy upon his ascension too the position of Emperor.

After the two strange '_ODD COUPLE_' of Mollari and G'Kar was the funny little man who had been given the daunting task of the personal assistant and many times the whipping boy of Mollari, Vir Cotto, the awkward little Centauri who eventually became the Ambassador to Babylon 5 upon the ascension of Londo. In many ways he reminded her of her own little brother strange, funny and never a cross word given too anyone, slow to anger but fast too react when needed. Bu the only person she could not understand or get close enough too speak too was the former First Officer of the station, Commander Susan Ivanova. The beautiful and dark Russian officer who's smile could light up the room and her anger could darken the same room in a heartbeat. For some reason it was as if a darkness was hanging over her that she could never break, yet after the death of a close friend at the end of the Civil War she was promptly promoted and transferred as Commander of a new Earth Force vessel.

In every way she looked up too her as a role model, Ivanova's strength and determination was the one thing that kept her going during the dark times of the war against Earth, but the one thing about the Commander that surprised her when she first met her was her surprisingly good sense of humour, which often comes out at odd moments, like her dark temper which often leads other crew members to give her a wide berth whenever she is angered.

Finishing the final page she placed the papers in the leather briefcase and for the last time left the huge quarters she had first been assigned, yet one thought still ran threw her mind. Why had the station personnel officers not reassigned her quarters once they noticed the mistake? Promptly she shock off the questions and left for the docking bays for her final departure from the station, although job offers had come across her desk only one stood out too her the job offer from her former commanding officer President John Sheridan as the liaison between himself and Michael Garibaldi during the construction of the new Victory Class Destroyers.

For the last time she reached the docking bays as a voice called out from behind her.

"Commander, you're leaving with out saying goodbye?"

Quickly she whipped her head around and looked on in shock as a crowd had gathered behind her, blushing she looked at the floor and then back towards the gathering crowd.

"I was hoping too slip away quietly. But I guess you people had other plans"

Her soft voice echoed out threw the docking bays as she spoke quietly to the gathering group.

"Commander, you're the last of the original crew to leave this station. Plus you've been a kind ear and good friend to many of us around this place"

"Captain, you don't have too say anything" She said slowly. "I just… I'm sad too leave this place, it's been my home and my family since I started my military career. But when the President offered me this posting, I couldn't say no…"

"I understand…" She replied. "Lieutenant Commander Alison Dupree, it's been an honour to serve with you…"

Slowly Captain Elizabeth Lochley raised her hand in salute, quickly followed by the rest of the gathered crowd as Ambassador Vir Cotto stepped forward and shook her hand graciously. Tears filled her eyes as she returned the salute and finally turned and left the station for the last time.

After a long and pleasant journey aboard one of the Whitestar ships she finally touched down on the Capital of the Interstellar Alliance, slowly she made her way threw the vast building and entered the office of the President.

"Lieutenant Commander Alison Dupree, reporting as requested, Mister President"

Slowly the large chair turned as the face of her former commanding officer looked at her and smiled.

"Alison, good too see you again. It's been a long time"

"Yes it has sir. I want too thank you for this opportunity…"

"Actually Alison, it's more then you think. Two days ago my Chief of Staff retired, now I'm a little stuck… I have another offer for you if you're willing too take it" He said with a smile.

"W-What? Chief of Staff? I know you have a sense of humour sir but are you joking?"

"Not at all, Delenn wanted a Minbari for the post… but when I mentioned your name she was happy with the choice. The pay is great and the job is perfect for you, if you want it… or you can still take the original offer"

Her face lite up as she nodded wildly and replied quickly.

"Of course sir, If your sure sir… I'll take it"

"Congratulations Miss Dupree… or should I say Chief of Staff Dupree"

Quickly she moved around his desk and shook his hand in acceptance of the position given too her, it appears as if what ever angel was on her shoulder on Babylon 5 had followed her once again too this new posting, her legendary luck had held once more as she had fallen into the biggest job she could have hoped for.

Story by

GW Ryan


End file.
